The purpose of this project is to determine whether radiation induced osteosarcoma in rats is influenced by exposure to sodium fluoride (NaF) in the drinking water. Male F344 rats received 3000 rads of irradiation to the right rear limb with l37Cesium source. Ten days later. non- irradiated and irradiated rats were given NaF at O or 275 ppm in drinking water daily for 2 years. The rats have been sacrificed and histopathologic evaluation is under way.